


Pretty Little Dragon

by WhiskeysWorks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Dirty Talk, Human!zenyatta, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PIV, Praise Kink, Top Tekhartha Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeysWorks/pseuds/WhiskeysWorks
Summary: Zenyatta let his fingers run down Hanzo’s bare chest, down, down until he reached his hipbone. Both hands sliding across it, meeting in the middle just below his navel. Feeling his breath pick up ever so slightly, deep and controlled. Zenyatta smiled, nuzzling against Hanzo’s shoulder.“I am ready whenever you are, my love."





	Pretty Little Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> My human Zenyatta is intersex; clit and slit are descriptions used for his genitalia.

Zenyatta let his fingers run down Hanzo’s bare chest, down, down until he reached his hipbone. Both hands sliding across it, meeting in the middle just below his navel. Feeling his breath pick up ever so slightly, deep and controlled. Zenyatta smiled, nuzzling against Hanzo’s shoulder.

“I am ready whenever you are, my love,” He whispered, turning to the door and going into the bedroom. It was dark save for the moonlight filtering through the shoji windows, enough to see by once Zenyatta’s eyes adjusted. No one was in the wing besides them, and no one was awake anywhere else. Quiet, save for the humming of crickets and the occasional gust of wind. 

The bathroom light flicked off after a moment, the monk keeping his smile to himself as he set out everything he would need for the night. Hanzo was silent walking up behind him, but Zenyatta could feel him. The way his eyes burned into the back of his neck, the warmth radiating off of him so close. Zenyatta turned to face him, caressing a hand over his jaw and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“On the bed,” He ordered quietly, Hanzo doing as he was told with only a minor hesitation. Zen knew he was nervous about this, not too sure about giving up control and letting himself feel and be pleasured. They had talked about it, he had agreed, but it seemed he was still not fully ready for it. Zenyatta could amend that. 

He straddled Hanzo’s thighs, running his hands up his torso slowly, leaning down as he did so. Slowly pressed into a kiss, rubbing his thumbs over perked nipples as he delved his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth. Kept up the heat, but did not let it go too far, yet. Zenyatta bit Hanzo’s lip lightly, pulling it back with him before letting go and opening his eyes, hands cupping his lover’s face. Hanzo looked at him, pupils already dilated.

“We can stop any time you would like. Just tell me the safeword and I will go no further,” Zen murmured, Hanzo nodding.

“I know. I...I am ready.”

“Alright. I am going to need you to relax, then, dearest.”

Hanzo took a breath and let it out, body losing some of its tension as the air left him. Zenyatta waited until he got another nod, then smiled.

“Here, perhaps I can help with that...” 

Whispered against Hanzo’s ear, lips dragging down his neck before traveling down to his nipples and latching around one. Zenyatta laved his tongue over it, bit down lightly and pulled back, reveling in the soft intake of air. He closed his eyes and suckled one for a minute, toying with the other until he switched sides, giving both equal attention from his mouth. Zenyatta pulled back and squeezed Hanzo’s pecs lightly, smirking when that got him a bitten off moan. 

He watched Hanzo’s face closely as he slid off of him, sitting to his side and taking his already half hard cock in hand. Pumped it a few times, smearing the little beads of pre that had gathered at the tip. Zenyatta took the bottle of lube he had set out earlier with his free hand, popping the lid off and putting some over his fingers. Hanzo watched him acutely, brows furrowed and eyes hazy already, though, he was still alert. Zenyatta let the lube warm on his fingers for a few moments, taking his other hand from Hanzo’s cock and pushing his leg up. 

Hanzo whimpered softly and put his arm over his eyes as Zenyatta circled the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks, pushing the tip of his finger in slowly. Zen waited a moment to let Hanzo relax after he had initially tensed, petting over his thigh and peppering it with kisses.

“Good, you are doing good, Hanzo. Just relax, baby. Relax,” Zenyatta whispered, pumping his finger in to the next knuckle. He added a second when he felt he could, Hanzo swallowing thickly, eyes squeezed shut. The monk moved his arm, coaxing him to look up as he cooed praises.

“You are taking me so well already, love. You are doing so good. Does it feel good? Do you feel good, Hanzo?”

Hanzo nodded quickly, lip bitten lightly before he gasped when Zenyatta hooked his fingers. The monk hummed in delight, pressing against the spot again, gently massaging it.

“Zen—Fuck, Zenyatta...! Nnm...” Hanzo groaned, head tipping to the side as his toes curled, eyes fluttering shut. 

Zenyatta added a third finger, gently thrusting them, aiming for that sweet spot as best he could. Hanzo’s hand uncurled from the sheets, slipping over his abdomen mindlessly and reaching for his leaking, neglected member. Zenyatta took his hand before it could reach his cock, tutting softly.

“No touching yourself. Your hands either stay in the sheets or over your head,” He reminded gently, Hanzo actually whining at that. Loud, now that he was starting to relax, to let go of the control. But he did as he was told once again, no hesitations. 

Hands fisting in the sheets as his feet slid over them, hips raising into Zenyatta’s motions a bit desperately. The monk kept his pace, figuring Hanzo should be rewarded for such good behaviour as his hand wrapped around his cock again. After all, he still had plenty he planned to do. Zenyatta stroked it slowly, slick from all the precum dribbling down the side, so worked up over something so small. Zen delighted in it. He started to jerk his hand faster, the fingers still in Hanzo’s ass moving to match.

“You may cum now, darling,” Zenyatta encouraged, smiling with hooded eyes as Hanzo cried out, back arching off the bed as stripes of cum painted over his chest. Zenyatta worked him through it, gently removing his fingers when Hanzo whimpered softly, legs closing around his arm. Tisked when he saw Hanzo go limp, eyes closed in bliss.

“Ah-ah. That is hardly all I have planned for you tonight, my sweet. That is hardly all I will accept from you. I know you have more in you.”

Hanzo opened his eyes blearily as Zenyatta stood to put on the strap on, taking his time adjusting it to let Hanzo rest for a moment despite what he had just said. When he was ready, he smeared some lube over it, climbing back over Hanzo. Hands pressing into the pillows next to his head, as he nuzzled against his lover’s cheek.

“You did so well, love. Now, I would love to see how pretty your face is when you cum on my cock.”

Hanzo went even redder at that, flush spreading down to his shoulders as Zenyatta adjusted and slid the strap on just inside his stretched hole. Kissed him as Hanzo moaned, cursed softly, Zenyatta rolling his hips slowly. Testing. Setting up a nice, deep rhythm when he felt Hanzo arching into it.

“You can touch me,” Zenyatta murmured against the shell of his ear, feeling Hanzo’s hands immediately slide up his back. 

The monk kissed him again, picking up his pace a bit as he felt Hanzo wrap his legs around his waist. Hanzo made little sounds each time Zenyatta’s hips connected with his ass, breathy moans leaving him as his fingernails left marks on the monk’s shoulders. Zenyatta kissed over his neck, adding a few hickeys while he lifted one of Hanzo’s legs to his shoulder, slowing his pace to readjust. 

Hanzo cried out when he pushed back in, hitting his prostate, Zenyatta aiming for it again. Slick sounds filled the space between them, Zen’s breath picking up as he watched Hanzo writhe and moan, pushing his hips up and back erratically. Like he could not decide which he wanted more.

“Zen...Zen, please...! Fuck! Please please, more—!” Hanzo begged, mindless as he tossed his head back, gripping Zenyatta desperately. The monk hummed, his pace turning from deep and slow to fast and shallow, barely pulling out before he was slamming back in again. Hanzo melted into a mess of whimpers and pleas, Zenyatta still not putting a hand on him. 

Seeing if he would cum just from this. If he was enjoying it as much as Zenyatta was. 

Hanzo’s begging turned into crying out Zenyatta’s name, eyes rolling back as his body tensed again, orgasm shaking through him. Making more of a mess over his stomach, pooling in the divots of his muscles. Zenyatta bit his lip, feeling his flush burn hotter, the heat pooling at his core nearly snapping. He pulled out before it could, a gutted moan leaving Hanzo as he did. His own pleasure could wait for later. This night was for Hanzo, and Zenyatta was loving every delicious second of it. 

He removed the strap on and set it aside with a huff, squeezing his thighs together to take off the edge and taking a deep breath. With a hum, he decided on taking Hanzo’s cock into his mouth, still flushed and dripping with cum. Hanzo groaned and shifted his hips into it, Zenyatta taking him down slowly, controlling his lover’s movements. 

He bobbed his head for a few moments, then slid off until only the tip was still past his lips, sucking lightly. Hanzo’s member twitched, salty pre landing on Zenyatta’s tongue as he went back down. Took his time, fondled Hanzo’s balls and rubbed over his slick hole, sucked with increasing fervor as he felt him start to tense again. Left him on the edge every time, squeezing the base of his cock until he saw Hanzo collapse back into the sheets, sweat shimmering on his brow as he whimpered.

“Z-Zen, please, please please...!” 

Zenyatta kissed up the shaft, suckling lightly at the pulsing vein on the side before swirling his tongue over the tip and taking him to the base in one go. Bobbing his head shallowly until he felt Hanzo’s hips move again, finally letting him go and simply holding his cock in his throat. Zenyatta pulled up a bit when he felt Hanzo shudder, a weak dribble of spend catching on his tongue as he sucked every drop he could from him. 

The sound that Hanzo made got Zenyatta to moan in return, sliding up Hanzo’s body to press into a messy kiss. Not minding the cum splashed over his chest or the trail of slick he knew he was leaving behind. Zenyatta rolled his hips, breathing in harshly through his nose when he lined up his slit with Hanzo’s cock, rubbing them feverishly. It would not be enough for either of them, but the feeling of his clit sliding over Hanzo’s throbbing member still felt good. 

He put his face against Hanzo’s neck as he humped against him slowly, then took a deep breath and sat up. Hanzo was staring at him with misty eyes full of adoration and bliss, lids fluttering every so often. Zenyatta smiled and pressed kisses over his face, raising a brow when Hanzo slid his hands over his back.

“Again...Again, please, need you...” He whispered weakly, Zenyatta smirking into the press of their lips.

“Anything for you, darling. You know, you are so pretty when you cum for me.”

Hanzo groaned as Zenyatta took him in hand again and sat up on his knees, lids going hooded as the fingers on his other hand slid over Hanzo’s lips. Pushed past them as he sank down on his lover’s cock, head tipping back at the sensation of being filled. Hanzo’s feet slid over the sheets as he squirmed, overstimulation making him whimper around Zenyatta’s fingers. But he sucked them diligently, tongue lashing around each digit as he pulled them deeper.

“You are perfect, my love, so gorgeous,” Zenyatta murmured, breathing heavily as he rolled his hips and bounced in quick movements. 

Hanzo moaned as the monk took his fingers back, leaning on his hands for leverage as he felt his edge building too fast. Zen slowed his pace and simply rolled his hips leisurely for a little bit, just until Hanzo started to try and push up into him, body lethargic. He smiled at the effort, leaning down into another kiss that was returned desperately, Hanzo’s hands scrabbling at his back. He picked up his pace once again, moving his mouth down to lave at Hanzo’s nipples, feeling him twitch and push into it. 

Pushed over the edge at Hanzo’s stuttering curses as he came again, Zenyatta closing his eyes and clamping down on him as he rubbed his clit through it. A satisfied smile curling over his lips as he pulled off of Hanzo with a wet sound.

“Fuck fuck fuck...Zen—Again. Again, please...”

Zenyatta laughed softly, then took the other dildo he had laying on the bed and prepped it. Who was he to deny such a beautiful request from the love of his life sprawled beneath him? Hanzo arched up off the bed a bit when Zenyatta pressed it into him.

“Zen...Zen, again, more, please. Mmh...Please,” Hanzo moaned, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Safeword?” Zenyatta asked quietly, smirking when Hanzo shook his head, eyes squeezed shut, body quivering.

“Good boy. You are so beautiful, so, so good for me. Taking me so well. You are doing wonderful,” He praised, Hanzo’s abused cock giving a twitch. 

Zenyatta smiled, slowly fucking Hanzo with the dildo, watching him come apart again.

-

After he had cum three more times, when his sobbed out pleas and moans became slurred, body barely able to move and nothing left to give, Zenyatta had mercy on Hanzo. He gently wiped down his lover with a warm towel after giving him some water, Hanzo whimpering softly at every touch, tensing whenever Zenyatta went anywhere near his cock. 

The monk whispered praises and sweet nothings against his temple, soothing Hanzo until he went limp again. Sprawled out, breathing evening out, half-asleep by the time Zen came back from cleaning everything. He crawled into bed, ignoring the state of the sheets in favour of caressing Hanzo’s face gently. He made a quiet noise, leaned into it. Zenyatta smiled, pressing into a chaste kiss.

“You did so well tonight, my moonlight. You were so lovely and looked so beautiful. Rest, now, you deserve it,” Zenyatta murmured, running his fingers through Hanzo’s hair lightly. Pulling the blanket over their shoulders, a smile still gracing his features as the monk closed his eyes.

“We will have to do this again, my pretty little dragon...”

“Mm...”

Zenyatta laughed softly, snuggling against Hanzo’s chest and listening to his heart beat as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the fuckiest thing I've ever written so I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
